LLANTO
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Continuación de ABANDONO. Mi mente seguía turbada tras lo sucedido con aquel chico que huyó del hotel tras discutir con mi padre. Sus palabras, duras y frías como un bloque de hielo, me perforaron el alma y sólo pude romper en llanto. Aquellas lágrimas que caían por mis ojos me ardían en la cara, como si hubieran salido desde el rincón más infernal de mi interior...


**Terry Wolles presenta: LLANTO****  
**

**Un fanfic de DETECTIVE CONAN**

**Protagonizado por: RAN MOURI**

* * *

No podía parar de revolverme en la cama del hotel. Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Mi mente seguía turbada tras lo sucedido con aquel chico que huyó del hotel tras discutir con mi padre. Sus palabras, duras y frías como un bloque de hielo, me perforaron el alma y sólo pude romper en llanto. Aquellas lágrimas que caían por mis ojos me ardían en la cara, como si hubieran salido desde el rincón más infernal de mi interior. No quería llorar, pero no pude evitarlo de ninguna forma posible. Lo único que quería era que aquel chico al que yo había amado durante tantos años no me viera llorar. Mi almohada estaba hecha unos zorros, toda revuelta. Comprendí que en ese momento me sería imposible dejarme atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, me levanté y salí de la habitación sin que mi padre se enterase. Una vez cerré la puerta, me di cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo de un hotel en pijama. Intenté no darle demasiada importancia, ya que a esa hora no había ni un alma despierta en el hotel. Me desplacé a paso muy lento, siguiendo un itinerario indefinido. Subí y bajé escaleras, me paseé por los diferentes pasillos sin que nadie pudiera decirme nada e incluso inclinaba la cabeza cerca del vestíbulo para ver si había gente despierta. Me sentía como una niña pequeña en un mundo de gigantes, pasando desapercibida entre todos ellos. De repente, un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado hasta entonces. Noté una sensación muy extraña, como si un viento gélido me guiara hasta un lugar recóndito del hotel. Subí un montón de escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta metálica con un pomo de plástico. Al abrirla, una ráfaga de agua me pilló por sorpresa y me dejó empapada de arriba a abajo. A pesar del temporal desfavorable, me decidí a salir por la puerta que daba a uno de los balcones del hotel. Me acerqué al borde para intentar apreciar el tormentoso paisaje que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Lo único que pude distinguir a lo lejos eran los cuatro pilares que completaban la visión de la Font Màgica, iluminados por el resplandor de los rayos. Seguro que nunca se recordaba una tormenta parecida a esa en la ciudad de Barcelona. En ese momento, las palabras de Conan, no... de Shinichi retumbaron en mi cabeza.

— No hay cura... No volveré nunca a ser quien era antes...

Eso pasó después de que nos revelara a mi y a mi padre su oscuro secreto. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca quise creerlo. Tras su confesión, las lágrimas brotaron de mi ojos a toda velocidad. No quería que Shinichi me viera llorar, pero tenía menos ganas de escuchar sus palabras y sus excusas. Después, mi padre quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltarle cuatro gritos. Tras esto, Shinichi salió de nuestra habitación, diciendo que nunca volvería. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese instante, porque yo nunca dije que quisiera olvidarle, sólo quería procesar todo lo que había sucedido en esos pocos minutos. Rápidamente, volví a mi habitación intentando ir con cuidado para que mi padre no se diera cuenta. Estaba calada hasta los huesos y temblando de frío. En pocos segundos, estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Por fortuna, mi padre tenía el sueño muy profundo, por lo que no se enteró prácticamente de nada. Y ahí estaba yo, totalmente desnuda bajo el agua de la ducha, intentando evitar pillar una pulmonía cuando sentí un pinchazo en el pecho. No era el típico dolor de un infartado, sino un pinchazo que me volvió a provocar el llanto. Tuve qué sentarme en la ducha, apoyando la cabeza y la espalda en una de las paredes, sujetándome el lado del corazón con la mano derecha, y mirando al surtidor de la ducha, a ver si el agua conseguía ayudarme a llorar todo lo que no había llorado tras la confesión de Shinichi.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
